1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) auto-focusing (AF) camera module and a 3D imaging method using the 3D AF camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
3D camera modules are popular in many fields. In order to get sharp images, an AF function for a 3D camera module is needed.
Digital AF technology allows blurred images (out of focus images) to be processed by software modules, which may employ an extended depth of field (EDOF) technology, to achieve a sharper image. However, the digital AF technology does not work effectively if an object distance is short, e.g. less than 40 cm.
What is needed therefore is a 3D AF camera module and 3D imaging method using the 3D AF camera module to address the limitations described.